Glee Club
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Glee Club-Outcasts/Singers Troy Bolton-Golden Boy, B-Ball Captain, always in trouble. When these two worlds collide. Troy will discover a secret within and maybe change the school plus make new friends and friend friends hint hint. Not like HSM in anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee Club**

**This idea popped into my head. Don't think it is going to be very long. I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Ha ha look its Gabriella the Geeky Girl from Glee Club" laughs Sharpay the rest of the Drama Club laugh with her.**

"**Don't listen to her Gabs" advices Taylor**

"**Yo Geeky girl 2 shut up" says Sharpay**

"**Why don't you do us all a favour and shut up yourself then we won't have to listen to your whiny voice" retorts Taylor**

**Gabriella walks on and goes into A34 a.k.a Glee Club.**

"**Hey Gabs Taylor at it again" asks Bryan**

"**Yep" says Gabriella**

"**You heard about Bolton got in trouble again" laughs Sarah**

"**What did he do this time?" asks Gabriella**

"**Threw a pencil at Mr Morse's head" says Sarah**

"**And the point of that was?" asks Gabriella**

"**No clue" says Sarah**

"**Anyway we have an event at the old folks home on Saturday so any ideas?" asks Gabriella**

**Taylor comes in.**

"**60's 70's" suggest Sarah**

"**Go round after school and ask for recommedations you know like most preffed decase favourite songs" Taylor suggests**

"**Decade from 20's to 90's so it gives lots of choice" says Gabriella**

"**How about you ask them all their favourite songs and do them" says a voice from the doorway**

**The Glee Club look up to see Troy Bolton in the doorway.**

"**What do you want Bolton?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'm been told I have to do my detetion in here" says Troy**

"**Great pull up a chair" says Gabriella**

**Troy sits down.**

"**So what do you guys do?" asks Troy**

"**Why do you want to know you hate us" snaps Taylor**

"**No that's the rest of the basketball team" says Troy "You guys don't bother me" he adds**

"**Then why do the rest hate us?" asks Gabriella**

"**To them your geeks, bottom of the social ladder while there the top dogs so to speak and they want to make you look infeara and make you feel intimidate by them. Also they like to think that you are a bug under the sole of their shoe and they like to think you're the most vunreable people in school to bully" replies Troy**

"**Oh ok so anyway. This is Glee Club and we sing. Most of the school treat us like geeks and outcasts hence the fact we are never in the cafeteria and we eat in here. We meet once a week after school unless we have an event on and then we meet ever day" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Troy**

"**We have a gig at the old folks home on Saturday" says Gabriella**

"**You could ask them there favourite songs of all time and each one of you dress like your from a different decade" says Troy**

"**There are 8 decades and 9 of us" says Gabriella**

"**Well then 2 of you will be dressed in the same decade" says Troy  
"Actually Gabs I can't make it" says Taylor**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**We're going over to Utah for the weekend to visit my Gran" says Taylor**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**So 8 of you 8 decades" says Troy**

"**Yep so everyone choose a decade" says Gabriella**

"**20's" says Kelsi**

"**60's" says Gabriella**

"**30's" says Bryan**

"**50's" says Sarah**

"**40's" says Anna**

"**70's" says Geoff**

"**80's" says Martha**

"**90's" says Alan**

"**Right that's sorted" says Gabriella writing them all down**

"**Any other ideas oppose to Troy fav songs and dress up contribution?" asks Gabriella**

**Everyone shakes their heads.**

"**Meeting dissmed" says Gabriella**

**Everyone apart from Troy and Gabriella leave.**

"**Does this mean my detention is finished?" asks Troy**

"**Don't know what did Mr Morse say?" asks Gabriella**

"**I have a meeting, go sit in Glee Club. Do an hour" says Troy**

"**Well then you have another 25 minutes" says Gabriella**

""**Crap" mutters Troy**

**Gabriella's phone rings.**

"**Gabby I have a late dinner meeting so can you fix your own tea and don't wait up. See you in the morning hopefully, I'm going on a business trip to Fiji for a week at 12pm" says her mum**

"**Ok mum see you tomorrow" says Gabriella hanging up and sighing.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah just mum work stuff, working later business trip Fiji one week" says Gabriella**

"**Oh" says Troy**

**Gabriella turns to pack up her stuff. Mr Morse comes in.**

"**Troy you can go now. Miss Montez you didn't have to wait with him" says Mr Morse**

"**The meeting has only just ended 5 minutes ago sir I was packing up my stuff" says Gabriella**

"**Oh right well ok go home kids" says Mr Morse**

**Troy and Gabriella leave.**

"**See ya" says Troy getting in his car**

"**Bye" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella starts walking out the car park.**

"**Hey Gabriella" shouts Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella turning around and going back to Troy**

"**I noticed you walk to and from school. Hop in I'll give you a lift you live across the road from me" says Troy**

"**No it's ok" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella it's 3 miles" says Troy**

"**It's my daily excrise" says Gabriella**

**Well you can do basketball practice with me if you want to make up for it for today" says Troy**

"**Ok thanks" says Gabriella getting in the car**

**They drive back to Troy's.**

"**So you going to take me up on my offer?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah going to go get changed and put my bag in my house" says Gabriella**

"**Ok you can come though the side gate" says Troy**

"**Ok see you in a few" says Gabriella getting out of the car.**

**Troy goes in his house.**

"**Where were you?" asks his dad**

"**Detention Mr Morse Glee Club" says Troy**

"**I want you to go practice right now" says his dad**

"**I will listen I gave Gabriella Montez a lift home since it is like 5 miles from here and she complained that the walking to and from school was her daily excrise so I said she could pratice with me" says Troy**

"**Ok but don't make a habit of it" says his dad**

"**Only when I have detention for Morse with the Glee Club" says Troy**

**Troy goes to his room and changes and the goes to the garden to the basketball court and find Gabriella stood by the side gate.**

"**You can come in you know" says Troy**

**Gabriella comes in.**

"**You ever played Basketball before?" asks Troy**

"**Only in gym class" replies Gabriella**

"**Want me to teach you some moves?" asks Troy**

"**Um maybe" smiles Gabriella**

"**What do you mean by maybe?" asks Troy**

"**Maybe means maybe I'll think about or we could just have a game" says Gabriella**

"**You're on" says Troy**

**2 hours later the score is 51-61 to Gabriella**

"**Crap beaten by a girl" says Troy**

"**Maybe you should give her a lift every day" says his dad "Good for your game" he adds**

**Gabriella shifts from one foot to the other.**

"**Dad I have basketball practice and the Glee Club only meet once a week" says Troy**

"**We're meeting every day this week we have an event on Saturday" says Gabriella**

"**That's that settled them" says Troy's dad**

"**I've gotta get home" says Gabriella**

"**You can stay for tea if that's ok with your mum" says Troy's dad**

"**My mum isn't getting home till late she's at a late dinner meeting so I can't ask her" says Gabriella "Thanks anyway" she adds**

"**Bye Troy" she says and leaves via the side gate**

"**Bye" mutters Troy**

**So what did you think?**

**REWVIEW PLZ and let me know.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 2**

**1 later at the weekly meeting.**

"**Anyone know where Bryan is?" asks Gabriella**

"**Ill" says Sarah**

"**But we need to run Don't Stop Beliven" says Gabriella**

**(I do not own the song. I wish!!! Brill song I just had to put it in)**

"**Bolton get in there" shouts Morse**

**Troy Bolton walks in the room and sits down.**

"**That ok Miss Montez?" asks Mr Morse**

"**Fine Mr Morse" replies Gabriella**

**Mr Morse leaves the room.**

**Gabriella turns to Troy.**

"**Troy can you do us a favour?" asks Gabriella**

"**Depends on what it is" replies Troy**

"**Bryan is ill and we need to rehearse a song" says Gabriella**

"**No absolutely not" says Troy**

"**Please" pleads Gabriella**

"**Don't beat me at b-ball again" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**Bold-All**

**Italic Bold-Troy**

**Italic- Gabriella**

**Bold Italic Underline- Troy and Gabriella**

**Da da da da da da da**

_**Just a small town girl**_

_**Livin in a lonely word**_

_**Took the midnight train**_

_**Going any where**_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Going any where_

_**Just a singer in a smoky room**_

_Smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**For a smile there can share the night**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting up down the boulevard**_

_**Shadows searching in the night**_

_**Street light people**_

_**Living just to find emotion**_

_**Hiding somewhere in the night**_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_**Paining anything to roll the dice just one last time**_

_Some will win_

_**Some where born to sing the blues**_

_**Another never ends it goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting up down the boulevard**_

_**Shadows searching in the night**_

_**Street light people**_

_**Living just to find emotion**_

_**Hiding somewhere in the night**_

**Don't Stop Beliven**

_**Hold on to that feeling**_

**Street light people (OOHHHHHH)**

**Don't Stop Beliven**

_**Hold on to that feeling**_

**Street light people (OOHHHHHH)**

**Don't Stop**

**Later at Troy's house at basketball practice.**

"**You're a good singer" says Troy**

"**So are you, good actor to at acting that chemistry" smiles Gabriella**

"**Who says I was acting I'm good creating chemistry with girls" smirks Troy**

"**67-68 I win" shouts Gabriella  
"Hey you promised not to beat me" says Troy**

"**I didn't I said ok not I promise" smirks Gabriella**

"**Your gunna regret that" smiles Troy**

"**You won't" says Gabriella backing away from Troy**

"**Oh I would" says Troy crouching like a tiger ready to pounce**

**Gabriella backs away and runs, Troy right on her heels.**

**5 minutes you hear Gabriella squealing as Troy tickles her.**

"**Don't do that again" gasps Gabriella as Troy sets her down**

"**Don't beat me again then" says Troy**

"**Well then don't get detention" says Gabriella**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 3**

**Over the next couple of weeks Troy got more and more detentions from Morse as they Glee Club got more and more gigs.**

"**I QUIT" shouts Bryan and leaves the room.**

"**What are we going to do the gig is in 2 days and no offence Alan and Geoff but your not very strong singers. Bryan was the strongest boy singer we're going to have to quit the gig or change are song to a group instead of Don't Stop Beliven" says Gabriella**

"**Need some help?" asks Troy as he walks in**

"**No we're okay besides you won't want to be seen dead with us outside of this room" says Gabriella**

"**I'm not that kinda of guy" says Troy**

"**Gabriella if Troy wants to help us then we should take it he's are best shot" says Sarah**

"**You up to the challenge wildcat?" asks Gabriella**

"**Bring it on" says Troy**

"**Ok Outcome Hall Saturday Don't Stop Beliven 500 people" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Troy**

"**500" shouts the whole of Glee Club**

"**Gabs we only ever perform to a small number of people" says Sarah looking queasy at the number of people Gabriella has just spoke**

"**Sarah I wouldn't of said yes to this gig if I didn't think we couldn't do it" says Gabriella**

"**Your great singers, performers and dancers" says Troy "Heck I'd even go as for to say that your all better then Sharpay" he adds "Especially you" he directs at Gabriella**

"**Right should we get started" says Gabriella**

**They rehearse.**

**After Glee Club.**

"**Troy I'm walking tonight" says Gabriella and turns round and starts walking out of the car park.**

"**Gabriella don't be stupid" says Troy**

"**Did you just call me stupid?" asks Gabriella coming back to him**

"**No I said don't be stupid and walk 3 miles when I can give you a lift" says Troy**

"**I wanna walk" says Gabriella**

"**It's dark" says Troy**

"**So I've walked in the dark before" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella please just get in the car" says Troy**

"**No" says Gabriella and walks off.**

**Troy gets in the car and drives home.**

**2 hours later Troy looks across the street out of his bedroom window and sees Gabriella limping up her driveway. He goes down the stairs and across to her.**

"**Gabby are you ok? What happened?" asks Troy**

"**What do you think happened" snaps Gabriella "I fell" she adds in a snap**

**Troy looks taken back by this side of Gabriella**

"**Sorry I didn't mean to snap it hurts" sniffs Gabriella**

"**Well let's get you inside" says Troy**

**Troy picks her and she squirms in his arms. He opens the door which she had just unlocked and takes her into the house kicking the door shut behind him.**

**He carries her to the sofa and puts her down. He kneels down besides the sofa and gently takes her shoe of and then her sock. Ever so gently he touches her ankle and examines it.**

"**Sprained badly. You should probably go to hospital to check it's not broken" says Troy**

"**And I'm supposed to get there how?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'll take you" says Troy**

"**I'm hungry" says Gabriella**

"**We can get something on the way there" says Troy**

**Troy picks Gabriella up and carries her out the front door, locks it and carries her across to his car and drives to the hospital, picking up a McDonalds on the way for Gabriella.**

"**Sprained" says the doctor**

**A nurse goes and fetches a pair of crutches and Troy and Gabriella leave.**

**Troy takes Gabriella home and helps her up the stairs to her room.**

"**And I prescribe no exercise for a week see you in the morning" says Troy and leaves the house.**

**At school. Next day**

"**Gabriella are you ok?" asks Taylor and Sarah**

"**I'm fine" says Gabriella "I fell on the way home" she explains**

"**In Troy's car" says Taylor confused**

"**No I walked" says Gabriella**

**In Glee Club after school.**

"**I'm fine guys I don't need my crutches I can still do the moves" insists Gabriella**

**She puts the crutches down and they start rehearsing. Half way though the song a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lift her of her feet and set her down in a chair.**

"**I thought I said no exercise" says Troy**

"**But the gig is on Saturday" whines Gabriella**

"**And if you don't rest you ankle you won't be doing the gig" says Troy**

**Gabriella gives in**

"**Fine" she mutters**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 4**

**In Glee Club 1 week later.**

"**Gabs are you going out with Troy?" asks Taylor**

"**WHAT NO" shouts Gabriella**

**Taylor gives her the Really are you sure your not look.**

"**Taylor I am not going out wit Troy Bolton" says Gabriella**

**The door slams closed.**

"**Troy was there wasn't he?" asks Gabriella**

**Taylor nods.**

"**Do you think ----" trails off Gabriella**

"**Yeah you should go after him" says Taylor**

**Gabriella runs out the room, down the corridor and out the front door of the school and trips on the paving slicing her knee open.**

"**Gabs are you ok?" asks Troy who has just walked out off school.**

"**Fine" says Gabriella as she blinks back the tears.**

**Troy helps her up.**

"**I'll help you to my car and we'll get you home and cleaned up" says Troy**

"**Don't you have Glee Club Detention?" asks Gabriella**

"**No I decided that I shouldn't get detention just because I wanted to see you if I wanted to see you why didn't I just pop my head round the door on the way to basketball practice or at lunch and say hi" says Troy**

**Troy helps her into the car.**

"**Don't you have basketball practice?" asks Gabriella**

"**Not today Dad's got a meeting" says Troy**

**Troy goes to the Glee Club room and gets Gabriella stuff and then goes back to his car and drives Gabriella home. He helps her out of the car and carries her into his house and sets her down on the kitchen counter. He sorts her knee out and then helps her down and to the front door.**

"**Wait a minute you want to see me" says Gabriella**

"**No not like no ergh" says Troy**

"**You want to be friends you don't see girls as in get together you just make out with them" says Gabriella**

"**Something like that" says Troy**

"**See you tomorrow" says Gabriella and limps across the road to her house and goes in.**

**There's a voice message.**

"**Gabriella hey mum here um the business man in Fiji is um your dad he wants to see you call me back when you get this message"**

**Gabriella sinks to the floor with body racking sobs.**

**Across the street Troy as gone to get his bag out of his car and discovers Gabriella's bag is still in the car. He picks it up and takes it across and knocks on the door then hears the sobs.**

"**Gabriella are you ok? Can I come in?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella gets up and opens the door.**

**Troy drops the bag inside the door and pulls Gabriella into his arms.**

"**Wanna tell me what's up?" asks Troy**

"**To personal" says Gabriella**

"**Ok but I'm staying her with you" says Troy "Until you calm down"**

**The phone rings and goes to voice mail.**

"**Gabriella pick up your dad is getting on a plane to come see you he'll be there in 2 hours pack your stuff your precious possessions and get out of there"**

"**Gabriella what is going on why do you have to run from your dad?" asks Troy**

"**Can I tell you after I've got out this house and gone were ever I'm going?" asks Gabriella "Where am I going to go"**

"**Gabriella if I know the threat I can help" says Troy**

"**When I was 11 mum and dad had a huge fight over dad kissing some woman mum said he had gone further with her and I'd only just learned what going further was. I'd seen what had happened between my dad and the woman and sided with my mum. Dad hit us both and broke my arm. He swore he'd be back one day to get even with me for breaking the family up" says Gabriella**

"**Let's get your stuff and get you out of here" says Troy**

**They go upstairs and pack Gabriella's stuff.**

"**You can go to mine" says Troy**

"**No I can't he'll be in this house he'll be watching the street like a hark" says Gabriella**

**We have a half term on Friday my parents have a holiday villa over in California we explain the situation to the principal and he'll let us go early" says Troy**

**They go across to Troy's house and explain the situation to Troy's parents.**

"**I'll go phone the principal now" says Troy's dad**

**The principal says they can go early and Troy, his mum and dad and Gabriella get on a plane to California. Troy and Gabriella get settled in and then because of work reasons Mr and Mrs Bolton fly home again but will come on the Saturday morning.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 5**

"**I love it here" says Gabriella as she stretches out on a sun lounger by the pool in the back yard of the Bolton's villa.**

**Troy sneaks up on her with a water gun and squirts at her.**

"**Oh it's on" says Gabriella leaping up and grabbing her own water gun.**

**10 minutes later the water guns are empty the contents over Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella shivers. **

**Troy pulls her to him.**

**He looks down at her. **

**She looks up at him.**

**Their eyes lock together.**

**Troy leans down and kisses her sweetly**

**Moments later he pulls back.**

"**No you're a player you don't want me you want make out's" says Gabriella**

"**I want you to be my girlfriend" says Troy  
"I wanna think about it" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Troy**

**2 hours later.**

"**GABRIELLA ANN MONTEZ WHERE ARE YOU" shouts Taylor down the phone.**

"**Away speak after half term bye" says Gabriella and hangs up**

"**Wanna loo at Coral reefs?" asks Troy**

"**You mean Scub diving?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

**When Troy and Gabriella get back to the villa. Troy has a voicemail from Chad.**

"**DUDE WHERE ARE YOU"**

**Taylor phones again.**

"**Gabby where are you" says Taylor**

"**I've already said I'm away" says Gabriella**

"**Really" says Taylor**

"**Yes" says Gabriella "yes" she says again as realztion of how much she wants to be Troy's girlfriends hits her of how she wants him to be the one to protect her, hold her and comfort her.  
"Tay I gotta go" says Gabriella and hanging up.**

**Gabriella goes to find Troy who is outside on the phone to his parents he hangs up as Gabriella runs over to him.**

"**Yes" she shouts "I want you to be the one who holds me, comforts me and protects me" explains Gabriella "I want to be your girlfriend" she says**

**Troy picks her up and twirls her around in the air before bringing her back down to solid ground and kisses her.**

"**I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now" says Troy**

"**How so?" asks Gabriella**

"**I have a cute, gorgeous brunette Gabriella Montez as my girlfriend you can't get luckier than that" says Troy**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Montez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 6**

**Gabriella wakes up next morning and finds that she is asleep with her head on Troy's chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.**

"**Troy wake up" says Gabriella poking Troy in the chest.**

"**Why" mutters Troy**

"**It's Saturday we need to go pick your parents up" answers Gabriella**

"**Oh" says Troy**

**At the airport.**

**Troy and Gabriella are holding hands and waiting for Troy's parents.**

"**Where are they?" asks Troy**

"**Did you not look at the board DELAYED" says Gabriella**

"**No" says Troy**

**Gabriella's phone rings.**

"**Hey hunny" says Gabriella's mum**

"**Hey mum what's up" says Gabriella**

"**Your dad is in jail" says her mum**

"**Thank goodness" says Gabriella**

"**What you up to?" asks Gabriella's mum**

"**Waiting for Troy's parents to come they are on the plane" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella's mum hangs up.**

"**Troy my dad is in jail" says Gabriella**

"**That's great hun" says Troy**

"**There's your mum and dad" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah let's go over" says Troy**

"**I might go home now he is caught" says Gabriella**

"**What Gabriella no you can't I don't want you to" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella wrapping her arms around Troy "I'll stay"**

"**Yeah you'd better we have a whole week of sunbathing, coral reefs, beach walking, boat trip, ice-creams, picnics and watching the sunset" says Troy**

"**You have the whole week planned for me don't you" says Gabriella**

"**Yep plus a dinner tomorrow for Valentine's Day" says Troy**

"**Aww thank you" says Gabriella**

"**That's what boyfriends do for girlfriends" says Troy "Man I gotta get used to that" says Troy**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Montez**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 7**

**Valentine's Day.**

"**Troy this place is beautiful" says Gabriella "The view is gorgeous" says Gabriella**

"**So is the view from were I'm standing" says Troy**

**Gabriella turns to find Troy is standing looking directly at her.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**I'm just telling the truth" says Troy**

**There is a comfortable silence for a few moments.**

"**Gabs" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at Troy.**

"**I have something for you" says Troy**

"**Troy you didn't have to" says Gabriella**

"**I wanted to and it's ok if you didn't get me anything" says Troy  
"I got you a box of chocolates" says Gabriella**

"**Which we can eat while watching a romcom later" says Troy**

"**Ok so what did you get me?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy pulls a jewellery box out for his jacket and passes it to Gabriella.**

**Gabriella opens it to reveal a delicate gold necklace with Troy's class ring strung in the middle.**

"**Troy I don't know what to say" says Gabriella**

"**Say you'll wear it" says Troy "I want everyone to know I'm taken" says Troy**

"**Oh" says Gabriella**

"**You don't want to go public yet" says Troy**

"**We're from two completely different social scenes" says Gabriella**

"**So it doesn't bother me" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**But it bothers you ok" says Troy "Secret" says Troy**

"**I wear it but tucked away" says Gabriella**

"**That's all I ask" says Troy and taking Gabriella hand and kisses the back of it.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Montez**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 8**

**Back at school a week later.**

**At lunch time in the A4 a.k.a The Glee Club Room**

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" shouts Taylor**

"**Um Chemistry?" answers Gabriella**

"**I MENT OVER HALF TERM AND THE THREE DAYS BEFORE" shouts Taylor**

"**Away my mum went to Fiji the beginning of the week before half term so I joined her towards the end of the week" says Gabriella**

"**And the tan?" asks Taylor**

"**Then we went to California" says Gabriella**

"**And to explain Mr Basketball God disappearing at the same time as you" says Taylor**

"**No clue" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella's mum rings.**

"**Your dad wasn't in jail he had fled the country" says her mum**

"**I gotta go" says Gabriella**

Where are you?

Gabs xx

I'll meet you on the roof

Troy x

"**See you guys later" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella runs out of A4, round the corner and up some stairs though a door up some more stairs, though a door and onto the roof into Troy's arms.**

"**What wrong?" asks Troy**

"**My dad was never in jail my mum was wrongly informed he just fled the country" cries Gabriella**

"**I'll protect you" says Troy**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 9**

**One afternoon it was a Saturday and Taylor and Gabriella were shopping.**

"**Gabby I never see you expect Glee Practice where do you disappear off to?" asks Taylor**

"**What nowhere" says Gabriella**

"**Do you sit in the cafeteria?" asks Taylor**

"**No" says Gabriella**

"**Then were do you go?" asks Taylor**

"**None of your business" says Gabriella**

"**Best friends are meant to tell each other this and spend time together" says Taylor**

"**What are you saying?" asks Gabriella**

"**Where no friends anymore" says Taylor**

**That night goes over. But Gabriella doesn't open the door so he climbs her balcony and finds her asleep still in her clothes and a tear stained, make-up face.**

**Troy gently shakes her awake.**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

"**What happened?" he asks as he takes Gabriella's shoes off her feet.**

**Tay said because we didn't spend time together and I didn't tell her things anymore were not friends anymore" says Gabriella**

"**Well I can see why your upset you've been friends since pre-k" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**But she deserves an explanation to what is going on in your life" say Troy**

"**You mean tell her about us?" asks Gabriella**

"**No" says Troy "Tell her about you dad"**

"**Oh" says Gabriella**

**Troy picks up and the phone and passes it to her. Gabriella dials Taylor number.**

"**Hello" says Taylor**

"**It's Gabby don't hang up" says Gabriella**

"**Give me a reason not to hang up" says Taylor**

"**I'm going to tell you want has been going on" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella then proceeds to tell Taylor about what was going on with her dad leaving out the parts about Troy and saying that she was on her own in Cali.**

"**I forgive you" says Taylor**

"**I gotta go homework to do dinner to start" says Gabriella and hangs up.**

"**I'm guessing that went well" says Troy**

"**Your great you know that right Wildcat" says Gabriella **

"**I've been told" says Troy**

**Gabriella stomach rumbles.**

"**Come over to mine to night for tea" says Troy**

**The front door opens.**

"**Gabriella are you home" shouts her mum**

**Gabriella starts to get up.**

"**Maria are you sure she's here" says a voice.**

**Gabriella freezes and then gets up quietly, gets up and puts a finger to her lips and motions to Troy to follow her. She grabs her school bag and laptop bag and grabs the balcony key and goes out the balcony door and Troy follows her. She locks the door. Troy takes the bags off her and climbs down the tree. Gabriella also climbs down the tree and they snake over to Troy's house.**

**At Troy's house.**

"**That's my dad" says Gabriella**

"**We need to get you out of here" says Troy**

"**We need to phone the police and stay inside we can't get out of here without being caught" says Gabriella**

**Troy's mum and dad come home.**

"**Gabriella's dad is in her house" says Troy**

"**HE came back with my mum" says Gabriella**

"**I'm phoning the police" says Troy's dad**

**The police are phoned and Gabriella's dad claims he has done nothing wrong but is still taken away and thrown in a high security jail.**

**Review PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 10**

"**Gabs your still hiding something from me" says Taylor**

**Troy and Gabriella have been together for 4 months it's 3 days till Gabriella's birthday.**

"**Nothing Taylor" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella's phone buzzes.**

Dinner Pablo's

Pick you up at 7

T

What did I do to deserve that?

G

Just being you.

T xx

Kk

Cu u then

G

"**You're hiding something and I know it" says Taylor**

"**Taylor I'm not just stop it with the Spanish Inquisition" says Gabriella**

"**BOLTON" shouts Morse "DETENTION 30 MINUTES"**

"**Yippy Bolton" says Taylor**

**Troy comes in.**

"**Hey ladies" says Troy and winks**

**Taylor turns away in disgust and Gabriella giggles. Taylor turns back and gives her a disapproving look.**

"**Seriously though Gabs your hiding something and I'm going to find out" says Taylor**

"**Ok try and find out the non existent then" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella there is something going on I'm positive says Taylor**

"**If your so positive I'm hiding something the what is it?" asks Gabriella**

"**I don't know but I'll find out" says Taylor**

**Gabriella walks out.**

"**Taylor you should stop giving her the SI if she says she isn't hiding anything then se she probably isn't you should believe her aren't you too meant to be friends" says Troy**

**Gabriella comes back in head down and she sits down still head down.**

"**Gabriella this meeting in session?" asks Bryan**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**I'm taking it since she isn't talking" says Taylor**

"**You can take this meeting and the next and all the rest I quit" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella walks out.**

**Troy gets up.**

"**Bolton where are you going you have detention" says Taylor**

"**30 minutes Mr Morse said and 30 minutes is up" says Troy and walks out.**

**Troy goes and finds Gabriella.**

**And for once Troy gets his homework and assignments and overdue assignments and with Gabriella's guidance does all of them. By 1:30am they are complete and the couple fall asleep.**

**Next day the teachers are astounded at all the work Troy gives them.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 11**

"**Gabs you left Glee because you were unhappy" says Troy**

"**But she was my best friend Troy" says Gabriella a tear slips down her cheek and Troy reaches a hand up and wipes it away with the pad of his thumb and pulls her into a hug.**

"**Now you aren't going to cry about her. Your going to find something **

"**But I love Glee and singing and performing" says Gabriella**

"**Do you think she'll take you back?" asks Troy**

"**Only if I tell her what's up" says Gabriella**

"**And do you want to do that" says Troy**

"**She's like a sister to me Troy I don't wanna lose her but I'm not ready to tell her or anyone my mum doesn't even know" Gabriella says**

"**Neither do mine I think we should tell them Gabriella it's been 5 months" says Troy**

"**My mum will interrogate you like hell" says Gabriella**

"**Ok my mum and dad probably won't" says Troy**

**Troy hugs her.**

"**Come on time for homeroom" says Troy**

**Gabriella sighs.**

"**Gabriella come on it will be ok" says Troy**

"**I just miss her I'm glad I've got you" says Gabriella**

"**I'm glad I got you too" says Troy**

"**Now homeroom" he adds**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 12**

**On the way to school on their 6 month anniversary.**

"**I'm sorry about my mum" says Gabriella**

"**It's ok" says Troy**

"**Telling mum and Taylor all in one day hectic" sighs Gabriella**

**Troy looks over at her and squeezes her hand.**

"**It'll be ok" says Troy**

"**Oh no Sectionals" says Gabriella**

"**Isn't that a competition where you go and perform?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**Are they going?" asks Troy**

"**Only if there are 12 people and with me and Bryan dropping out that takes them down to 10" says Gabriella**

"**So Glee no go" says Troy**

"**No WOAH" says Gabriella**

"**Chad and Taylor" says Troy  
"I knew she didn't have to go to Utah that weekend we had the old folks do she was with him in Utah I don't even wanna know actually" says Gabriella**

"**I'll find out the details" says Troy**

**They get out the truck and Troy grabs his basketball and chucks it to Chad, who while making out with Taylor catches.**

"**Nice try hoops" says Chad**

"**Wanna share something with everyone?" asks Troy**

"**Um we've been together for the past year" says Taylor**

"**And you accuse me of hiding something when you've been seeing Chad in secret for a year" says Gabriella before turning towards the school building.**

"**TROY" sings a voice**

"**Oh heck Blonde Bitch coming my way" says Troy**

"**Wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy turning to Gabriella who smashes her lips on his.**

"**TROY" snaps Sharpay as she gets closer and sees Troy making out with Gabriella.**

**She grabs Gabriella by the hair and pulls her away.**

"**What do you think you are doing?" asks Sharpay**

"**I think I'm making out with my boyfriend of 6 months why want are you doing Barbie?" asks Gabriella**

"**Wondering what you are doing with my boyfriend of 6 months why would he date you?" asks Sharpay**

"**Um if he had been your boyfriend for 6 months he would have been with you in February half term and he wasn't he was with me in California with his parents" says Gabriella**

**Sharpay stalks off.**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 13**

"**So you did have a secret" says Troy**

"**Yeah but I wasn't ready to tell" says Gabriella**

"**But now Ice Queen know TROUBLE" says Taylor**

"**Probably" says Gabriella**

"**She means probably but we'll get though it" says Troy coming up behind them and wrapping his arms around Gabriella's waist.**

"**Hello" says Gabriella**

"**Hey gorgeous" says Troy pecking Gabriella cheek.**

"**You two are cute" says Troy**

**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR" shouts a voice**

**The voice continues to shout.**

"**YOU LISTEN TO ME RYAN THOSE TWO WILL BE BROKEN UP TROY IS MINE"**

**Trouble is brewing.**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	14. Chapter 14

**Glee Club**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 14**

**Gabriella is walking down the hall at East High two days later and at the bottom of the hall sees Troy kissing Sharpay.**

**She doesn't look closer and just runs away to the Glee room.**

**She bursts in and finds the Glee team in there.**

"**Gabs what's up?" asks Taylor**

"**Troy making out with Sharpay" says Gabriella**

"**No he's not" says Chad**

"**How would you know?" asks Gabriella**

"**Because I saw her pull him to her and force herself on him" says Chad  
"I don't believe you" says Gabriella**

"**Well you should because it is all a plan of Sharpay's" says Ryan from the doorway.  
"What are you doing here gay boy?" asks Alan**

"**Alan" says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

"**That isn't nice" says Troy**

**Gabriella walks out of the room.**

**Taylor goes after her.**

"**What's up her" says Troy**

"**You" says Ryan and walks off**

**With Taylor and Gabriella**

"**No Taylor I'm not speaking to him about it until after the assembly this afternoon" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Taylor**

"**Though there will be a song added" says Gabriella**

"**Which?" asks Taylor**

"**You'll find out" says Gabriella**

"**When?" asks Taylor**

"**In the Glee room afterwards" says Troy**

**After the assembly. Which goes well by the way.**

"**Gabby as a song to sing for us" says Taylor**

**The music starts.**

**  
****I wake up every evening****  
****With a big smile on my face****  
****And it never feels out of place******

**When you see my face****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell******

**Now where's your picket fence love****  
****And where's that shiny car****  
****Did it ever get you far?****  
****You never seem so tense, love****  
****Never seen you fall so hard****  
****Do you know where you are?******

**Truth be told I miss you****  
****Truth be told I'm lying******

**When you see my face****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell****  
****When you walk my way****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell****  
****If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well****  
****Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell****  
****Hope it gives you hell******

**Now you'll never see****  
****What you've done to me****  
****You can take back your memories****  
****They're no good to me****  
****And here's all your lies****  
****If you look me in the eyes****  
****With the sad, sad look****  
****That you wear so well******

**When you see my face****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell****  
****When you walk my way****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell****  
****If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well****  
****Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell******

**When you see my face****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)****  
****When you walk my way****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)****  
****When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell****  
****And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell****  
****When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell****  
****You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell**

**She ends up in front of Troy.**

**(A/N The rest of it if you watch Glee you'll see what I'm getting at tonight.)**

"**And that was about?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella slaps Troy and runs out of the room.**

"**Your in the dog house man" says Chad**

**Review Please**

**Will Troy find out what he has done wrong?**

**Will he out it right?**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	15. Chapter 15

**Glee Club**

**I don't own Glee Club if I did I would be rich Sue would be nice, there would be Puck and Quinn together and Finn and Rachel together. They'd be no Jesse and Shelby and Rachel would have regular meet ups to get to know each other.**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers.**

**Chapter 15**

"**I didn't kiss Sharpay she kissed me that girl has an iron grip" says Troy**

"**I don't believe you" says Gabriella**

"**You don't believe me after all we've been though Brie you dad and everything you don't believe me" says Troy**

"**Sharpay planned it" says Ryan**

"**I know that Ryan but Troy is strong he could of easily pushed Sharpay off him it isn't hard" says Gabriella**

"**Sharpay wouldn't take no for an answer" says Ryan**

"**I love you Brie why would I do that to you" says Troy**

"**I don't know Troy I really don't" says Gabriella walking out the room and down the hall. Halfway done the hall she realiezes what Troy said and goes flying back to him.**

"**You love me" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

"**I love you too wildcat" says Gabriella**

**Their lips meet in a sweet kiss.**

"**LADIES AND GENTLMENT TROY BOLTON IS OFFICALLY WHIPPED" shouts Chad from the hall**

**Chad comes in.**

"**You just love to kill a moment don't you" says Troy**

"**Yep" says Chad grinning**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	16. Chapter 16

To my readers.

You probably all, already know that I've got a lot of writing down these last few weeks which is good for you but that will stop on Wednesday as I start a new course however I am only going in for that one day. Then I'm going on a crusie for 12 days so will try and get lots written and typed then. Good news taking my laptop so lots of chapters in the while we are at sea going to Iceland and in the evenings when we are on the boat. Then on the 11th of august there may be a surge of chapters as we know that the ship has wireless intranet but we are not sure if it is free so if it isn't your 12 days without and then hopefully a lot in one day. Then from the 11th of August numbers may dwindled and there may only be a few a week as I will be staright into the course and will have placement to do so may if it seems right finish up a few stories. I do want your feedback on this though please. I will probably not finish any stories but may only focus on one story a week I don't we'll see what happens.

Gabriella Somerfield


	17. Chapter 17

**Glee Club**

**I don't own Glee Club if I did I would be rich Sue would be nice, there would be Puck and Quinn together and Finn and Rachel together. They'd be no Jesse and Shelby and Rachel would have regular meet ups to get to know each other.**

**I own nothing. I don't own the show Glee Club, just the story line for this chapter and the chapters to follow.**

**The Glee Club are outcasts/singers. Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 16**

"**And the Nationals Show Choir Champions are ….The East High Wildcats" says the head judge**

**The Wildcats start screaming and jumping for joy. Troy picks Gabriella up and spins her around.**

"**We did it" says Gabriella**

"**I love you" says Troy**

"**Love you too" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella's POV**

**We won Nationals. It's been a heck of journey but we got though it. From Sharpay to rival schools we got through it won Sectionals. Regional's and are now National Champions.**

**No one's POV**

**That night the seniors of East High put on their gowns and tuxes and get ready to party their hearts out at prom.**

"**Brie you look gorgeous" says Troy**

"**Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself" says Gabriella**

"**Shall we?" asks Troy offering Gabriella his arm.**

"**We shall" says Gabriella slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow.**

**The Seniors dance until midnight and then everyone leaves some go home and some go partying.**

**The Next day.**

**The diplomas have been handed out. The valedictorian has said their speech and there is one thing left to say.**

"**I give you the senior class of 2010" says the principal**

**Hats are thrown in the air, goodbyes and promises to keep in touch are exchanged.**

**The wildcats walk out of the door of East High to their future.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
